


Lebanon

by ConsBastony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e13 Lebanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/pseuds/ConsBastony
Summary: Es de madrugada en Lebanon, Kansas y sólo 3 personas en ese año saben lo que ha pasado. Dean no puede dormir y busca compañía en Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Lebanon

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic que escribí hace un año después de ver el capítulo de Lebanon, pero no lo había corregido hasta ahora. Espero que les guste.

Los sentimientos de Dean siempre han estado a flor de piel. Se enoja con intensidad y ama con intensidad. Esa noche ha visto a su padre después de tantos años, que murió para darle la vida. Una vida que se alegraba de compartir con Sam. Pero esa noche se siente especialmente sensible. Le ha hecho replantearse su situación en el mundo, pensar en todo lo que pudo ser diferente y cuanto se alegra de que no sea así.

Tiene un poco de alcohol en su sangre. Lo suficiente para amortiguar su dolor pero no olvidar. Miguel en su cabeza no está silencioso, sin embargo, llega un momento en el que casi lo ha olvidado por tantas cosas que trae en la mente.

Lleva unas cuantas vueltas en su cama. No cree que pueda dormir esa noche. Aunque no le molesta demasiado a decir verdad. Se siente relajado. Y muy triste. Ha repasado cada parte de esa noche una y otra vez. Es cierto lo que le ha dicho a Sam. No cambiaría todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida por vivir lejos de su hermano. Por estar sin Sam. Ni se lo imagina. También en cierto modo no puede concebir la idea de que en ese universo alterno ese Dean haya dejado ir a Sam.

¿Habrían cambiado esos sentimientos incorrectos que tuvo siempre por su hermano? Dean después de un tiempo aprendió a comprimirlos. Enterrarlos en su corazón junto con otros, como la muerte de su padre. Dean incluso temió (o rogó) por un momento que su deseo de la perla fuera que Sam lo amara de la misma forma que lo amaba él. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, lo que más deseaba en su corazón era tener su familia de vuelta como la recordaba en su primera infancia, aunque su segundo deseo era tener a Sammy de una manera nada correcta y se contradijera con el primero.

Ahora sentía que el tapón que había puesto en su corazón, más fuerte que el que detenía a Miguel en su cabeza, se había caído. Ese que había durado tantos años y por tantas situaciones. Y no podía negar que tenía miedo. ¿Ahora qué sería de él? No quería volver a pensar en Sammy de un modo oscuro, en besarlo y tocarlo. Superarlo una vez le costó alejarse de él, y mucho sufrimiento. No quería volver a pasar por ello.

Volteó a ver su reloj, pasaban de las 3 de la mañana. Tenía miedo de que si una barrera dentro de él había caído, pudiera caer la otra más fácilmente. Necesitaba decirle a Sam por lo que estaba pasando, pero no la verdad. Tal vez pudiera esperar a la mañana, tal vez pudiera decírselo a primera hora. Como no dormían mucho últimamente, no faltaba mucho para que iniciara el día en el búnker.

Después de pensarlo un momento, decidió que qué más daba si iba ahora o en un par de horas, seguramente su hermano también estaría despierto. Se levantó decidido a contarle sobre sus preocupaciones a Sam, si la barrera que contenía a Miguel caía necesitarían un plan pronto. Además de que la caja estaba lista para ser usada. El búnker estaba silencioso. No se oían ni siquiera las conversaciones habituales de Cas con Jack, que habían vuelto esa misma noche, después de lo sucedido. Cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación más próxima y abrió la puerta. Su plan comenzó a flaquear cuando entró y vio a Sam profundamente dormido. Titubeó un momento mientras decidía si quedarse o volver a su habitación. 

Hipnotizado por la visión que tenía frente a él, comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Sam estaba cobijado, con un semblante tranquilo y se veía tan cálido. Tanto que Dean sintió un frío terrible, que le caló en los huesos. Anhelaba más que nunca sentir el calor de Sam. Se metió en las cobijas y le puso una mano en el hombro, en forma de un semiabrazo. Estar así le entibió el alma. Como si allí, junto a él, le perteneciera la vida. Tenía la respiración un poco rápida, pero ésta fue acompasándose poco a poco con la de Sam.

Cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido la mano de su hermano asió la suya, para que le rodeara la cintura y repegó su cuerpo al de él, terminando con el espacio que los separaba.

—Dean.

Su voz se escuchó como un susurro adormilado.

—¿Sí?

—¿No puedes dormir?— No tuvo que esperar a que formulara una respuesta.— Yo tampoco.

—¿Ah sí? Creí que estabas muy dormido hace un momento.

—Pues me despertaste y ahora no puedo dormir.

Su respuesta lo hizo sonreír. Tenía tantas ganas además de enterrar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Y de pasar sus manos por el cabello castaño. 

Permanecieron un rato en silencio. Dean sopesaba el hecho de estar así con Sam. Hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Abrazarse de esa manera. Así como estaban, sentía la figura de Sam contra la suya. 

—He pensado mucho en papá. —Dijo finalmente Sam terminando con la quietud. Su voz era baja, como si temiera abrir una herida que ambos tenían. 

—Yo también. —Para Dean, la muerte de su padre era la cicatriz en su corazón que más dolía, pero una cicatriz a fin de cuentas. 

—¿De verdad crees que esté orgulloso de nosotros? ¿De lo que somos ahora? 

—Por supuesto que sí. Quiero pensar que no somos tan malos después de todo. 

Ambos habían hecho muchas cosas de las que no estaban orgullosos, como trabajar con monstruos o inclinarse hacia el lado del mal. Pero seguían juntos, intentando hacer el bien para el mundo. 

—Pobre de mamá. No me imagino por lo que ha de estar pasando. —Sam mencionó como si fuera una idea que le acabara de cruzar por la mente. 

Guardó silencio por un momento. Su pobre madre debía de estar sufriendo mucho. Para ignorar ese sentimiento, pensó en las cosas positivas sobre sus padres. 

—Ellos se querían mucho. 

—¿Nunca te imaginaste en tener una relación como la de ellos? Como tú los conociste a ambos en su momento. O bueno, tener a alguien por lo que darías todo. 

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Reflexionando un momento su respuesta, buscó decir que no. Que nunca lo hizo, que ya tenía a alguien más en su mente llenando ese espacio. 

—Siempre te tuve a ti, Sammy. Tú eres mi familia. No necesito a ninguna mujer para saber lo que ellos tienen. —"Yo lo he dado todo por ti, y lo sabes." 

Hubo más silencio. Dean consideró lo que acababa de decir. En realidad no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Como le había dicho a su padre, él ya tenía una familia, que iba más allá de esposa o hijos. 

—Si tú te hubieras ido, de cualquier manera, como cuando murió mamá, yo no habría dejado de buscarte. ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?— Había un poco de duda en su voz. Sam lo sabía, sabía la respuesta a ello, lo habían hecho antes, muchas veces a decir verdad, pero de algún modo necesitaba que Dean lo pusiera en palabras. No podía verle los ojos pero seguramente tendría la mirada baja.

¿Acaso volvería a haber un momento perfecto como ese para ser honesto? Con Miguel acechando, dudaba que le quedara mucho tiempo para que se volviera a presentar la oportunidad. 

—Así es. Ni yo habría dejado de amarte a pesar de estar alejados muchos años.

—¿Amarme?

Sam giró su cuerpo para verlo de frente. Que jodieran al mundo, pero no iba a dar un paso atrás en ese momento. 

—Sí, amarte.

Se sentía como un hermano mayor explicando algo que su hermano menor no entiende. Decirle a su hermano que lo amaba no era ningún crimen. Al menos no hasta ese momento.

Estaba demasiado cerca como para poner una barrera entre ellos. Se sentía desnudo frente a él. Lo miró a los ojos buscando un signo en Sam que le indicara lo que a este le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Era un expresión que no recordaba haber visto en su hermano. 

De pronto sintió que todas su alarmas se encendieron al ver cara de Sam acercándose a la suya. De repente su respiración se volvió más lenta, contraria a su pulso que había comenzado a galopar dentro de sus arterias. Quería huir, pero a la vez esperar a ver lo que Sam pretendía. 

Los segundos se alargaron en ese momento. Un beso un tanto brusco de dos segundos pareció uno de un minuto. Fue un simple pico, uno como los que se dan en la frente, pero fue suficiente para que a Dean le faltara el aire de repente.

—Has progresado mucho, Dean, pero tendría que esperar otros cien años antes de que tú dieras el primer paso.

No quería ni parpadear porque no quería que de pronto ese sueño se esfumara. En medio de la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos como estrellas, brillantes, traviesos. Sam se acomodó sobre su brazo para posicionarse sobre él y volverlo a besar. Sus cabellos castaños rozando la cara de Dean. Intercaló su mirada entre cada uno de sus ojos, buscando su aprobación. Dean no se sentía capaz de hilar palabras coherentes en ese momento, pero intentó plasmar sus sentimientos en su mirada, para que Sam supiera cómo se sentía en realidad. Cómo se había sentido con respecto a él los últimos veinte años. 

Su respuesta fue besarlo de nuevo. Con su boca intentó sentir todo lo que pudiera, el roce de labios le daba cosquillas. Su boca estaba caliente y húmeda cuando la abrió y sus lenguas empezaron a explorar en la boca del otro por primera vez. Sus manos no se podían quedar quietas y se adrentaron entre los largos cabellos de Sam. 

Cuando se separaron, contrario a lo que Dean creía, no sintió culpa ni arrepentimiento. No sabía por qué había esperado tanto por ello.

—¿Desde cuándo?— Dean se moría por saber.

—Pues al principio me costó aceptarlo, pero podría decir que fue una de las razones para irme a Stanford y buscar formar una familia normal.

En el silencio, no podía negar que se sentía raro. Nunca dejó de ver a Sam como hermano, pero sabía que no era normal desearlo de ese modo. 

Siguieron recorriéndose con los labios, eran besos que lo reconfortaban. Sentía las grandes manos de Sam sosteniendo sus mejillas y él lo acercaba con los brazos. Con los ojos cerrados oía su respiración y los latidos de su corazón le vibraban en el pecho.

Dean estaba más que decidido a buscar una solución, no se permitiría perder a Sam ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos. Por supuesto que creía en ellos y tal vez necesitaban estar al borde del abismo para darse cuenta. Porque antes no sabían lo que había adelante. Siempre hubo un poco de luz al final del túnel. Un poco de esperanza a la cual aferrarse. Pero ahora el camino que tenía por delante se veía completamente oscuro y no quería ir solo.

Con la oscuridad de la habitación y su cuerpo entero pegado al de Sam, Dean se atrevió a hablar cuando se separaron. En cierto modo no quería decirlo, no ponerlo en palabras. Porque si no lo decía no era verdad, pero ahora su hermano necesitaba saber para poder ayudarle.

—Sammy, tengo miedo. 

—¿De Miguel?— Con un breve asentimiento de cabeza su hermano, contestó.— Sabes que no voy a ir a ningún lado. 

Aprovechando su tamaño, Sam lo tomó y lo cubrió con sus brazos y cuerpo, buscando acomodar la cabeza de Dean en su pecho. 

—Siento que cada vez golpea con más fuerza. Tengo miedo de que me esté haciendo débil y ya no pueda contenerlo. 

Susurró como si las palabras fueran arrancadas de sus labios. Dean no quería llorar. Odiaba sentirse como basura. Sin embargo, unas gotas corrieron por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

—Estaré contigo luchando hasta el final. Encontraremos la forma, ya verás. 

Tras un rato en silencio, con una sonrisa en su cara húmeda se separó de su pecho para darle un pequeño beso. Después se volvió a abrazar a él, está vez con más fuerza.

—Tú siempre has sido el más valiente. 

—Eso lo aprendí de ti, Dean.

Durmieron el resto de la noche, un poco más de lo que lo hacían habitualmente. 

Abrazado a Sam, el golpeteo de la puerta que contenía a Miguel casi no se escuchaba.


End file.
